My Love, My One And Only
by OnePieceofZoro94
Summary: Naruto releases the Demon's Coat in a fight with Orochimaru because he knocked Hinata unconscious but before hecan get to the 9th tail Hinata wakes up. Will she be able to get it back in before its the end to Naruto and the start of the war with the Kyuub


I OWN NOTHING OF NARUTO

Inspired by this picture: http://dearha. would really appreciate reviews, because this idea just came to me and im not sure if it is good or not. Well Compared the others I wrote (apart from Kidnapped) its not as near good. Anyway Please enjoy it.

* * *

You Are My Love, My One And Only

The red smoke and mist rose up into the air, smothering it. Naruto let out a scream of anger and pain. The nine-tails was emerging out of his skin, ripping it and turning it red. He had 7 tails swarming behind him. Sakura and Kakashi stood at the back in horror. What was happening? Suddenly Naruto pushed his head to their direction. His eyes burned like him and he growled showing his massive fangs. He crouched into a leaping position and steadied himself. His head glanced to his right to find Hinata, his one true love, on the ground, lying still as if she were dead. He growled again. Sakura and Kakashi backed up a little and then their eyes were set on Orochimaru who, was standing in the background with Kabuto, grinning and smirking at this sight. Naruto yelled again and charged straight at Kakashi and Sakura. They separated quickly, jumping in different directions hoping that one of them might make it without getting hurt, but they were wrong. Naruto was faster than them both combined and at incredible speed, slashed them both with his claws. They fell to the ground, Kakashi gripping his arm and Sakura laying her hand on her side. Naruto keeping turning his head, faster and faster to each of them and howled.

Orochimaru, who clearly was enjoying this started to inch towards Hinata. Orochimaru was after the Kyuubi's power, since Sasuke had not been seen in 3 weeks. Kabuto, who was right behind Orochimaru, glanced back at the Kyuubi. Naruto Howled so loud that everyone covered their ears. He growled continually and as quick as lightning he turned his head towards Orochimaru who was about to pick up Hinata. In a flash Naruto was in front of her, protecting her. Naruto raised his claw and slashed Orochimaru across the face leaving a large scare across his left cheek. Kabuto backed up, getting a little frightened at this sight. Orochimaru laughed.

"Well, well Naruto…" Orochimaru laughed. "I can see you know how to fight" Naruto growled even more and darted in front of him and slashed him across the stomach, leg and all the way down his arm. He screamed in pain as one more tail emerged from him. 8 tails. Kakashi and Sakura, who by this time was up, still gripping their wounds and backing off a little. A moan came from behind Naruto and Hinata's eyes were flickering. Naruto, him fighting Orochimaru and Kabuto was unaware that at the moment Hinata had nearly fully awoken, Sakura and Kakashi brought her over to the other side of the bridge with great difficultly. Her eyes eventually opened to find Sakura leaning over her, checking to see if she was alright.

"S-Sakura?" She said hesitantly. "Where am I?"

"Hinata, we're still at the Bridge of Keritage." Her eyes narrowed, as if she was trying to find a lost memory. She sat up slowly, with Sakura supporting her back. She jumped slightly when she heard the growl of Naruto and turned her head quickly to find him, nearly ripping Orochimaru and Kabuto to shreads.

"N-Naruto…what happened to him?" She asked, tears swelling up in her eyes as she said it.

"When he saw you on the ground, he started to yell, and now he's letting out the Kyuubi and there's nothing we can do" Hinata's eyes grew wide. Kakashi could tell she had an idea, and he could tell perfectly what it was.

"No" he said as if had read her mind. She turned to look at him. "Hinata, I won't let you, you'll be killed"

"If I don't many more will!" She screamed.

"I said NO!" He yelled back. Hinata's eyes narrowed with angry and she struggled out of Sakura's grasp and shot across the bridge to Naruto. Orochimaru was on the ground, every inch of him bleeding, Kabuto nearly but not quite as bad as his master. Hinata, painful as it was kept running and running, not caring what Naruto was doing or if he would kill her. He darted around to find her running and crying. He showed his fangs to her and howled but she ignored it. She kept sprinting to him. When she was only about 4 metres from him she started to yell out his name. His eyes widened as if he was once in a cage, and just hearing her voice broke the spell of his imprisonment. She got a metre away from him and stood there staring at him.

"Naruto…"She whispered, crying her eyes out. "Naruto…"

"H" Naruto muttered, as if he knew her name but he was just trying to remember it and say it. "H-Hin"

"Naruto…"She whispered again. "Please, stop…." Naruto fell to his knees growling and screaming, as the Kyuubi was releasing the last of the tails. Hinata bent down before him and placed her hand on his cheek. Suddenly he stopped dead, not moving and he seemed to be not blinking either. The red shattered skin was peeling off of him, his fangs returning slowly back to his normal teeth and his tails were being pulled back in. Naruto screamed in pain and started to shake and close his eyes. His eyes squeezed up. Hinata took her hand away and placed her hands on his shoulders, saying his name over and over again. Naruto's eyes opened slightly and then closed as he collapsed in to Hinata's arms. Hinata, still crying looked at him. He was lying so still, so peaceful. Teardrops were falling on his cheek and as one dropped on his nose he shivered slightly and flickered his eyes open.

"Hinata" he said quietly. He started or tried to place a smile on his face and he eventually got it on. Naruto sat up and Hinata squirmed because of the wounds from her battle.

"Hinata…you're bleeding" he said looking at her wounds.

"Oh, it's fine but are you ok?" She stuttered.

"Hinata, I don't care about me, im more interested in you" He said sweetly while embracing her.

"But…" She started.

"Ssh…" He said while hugging her closer.

"Naruto, why do you care for me so much?" She said surprised because, even though he and she were dating, she couldn't quite understand why he was acting like this.

"Because Hinata" He whispered. "You are my Love, My One and Only…"


End file.
